


Listen To My Heart

by CupOfTheeFics



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fights, Human AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Yaoi, comatose Denmark, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:41:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26032828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupOfTheeFics/pseuds/CupOfTheeFics
Summary: ' You are such an idiot .. '
Relationships: Denmark/Norway (Hetalia), Finland/Sweden (Hetalia)
Kudos: 15





	Listen To My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Now that I am stuck on the other chapters, I decided to fight my writers block with oneshots ! I decided for the first time to write with the nordics and Estonia, sorry if they are OOC or for the grammar !
> 
> Anyway people don't drink and drive or drive while you are on the phone .

' You are such an idiot .. ' Lucas sighs as he sat on the hard chair, his whole back hurt his legs felt numb and he has a headache .

' Lucas ? ' A voice came from behind him .

Lucas almost shot up but calmed down as he saw it was Tino, kind and understanding Tino who looked worried with a small smile on his face .

' Hey ..'

' Are you .. ' He swallowed a bit not sure how to ask .' How are you ? '

Lucas turned away from him not answering .' Lucas ? ' Tino kneels down next to him .' We are here for you .'

' I know ..' 

Both were silent as the beeping sound kept going .

' Where are the others ? '

Tino was quiet as Lucas asked .' Tino ? '

Tino snapped out of his daze looking away from where he was looking .' Everyone is okay .. Emil has a broken leg, Berwald has some bruises nothing more .. Eduard is ..'

' Don't talk about that bastard, he can die for all I care .'

' Lucas ! ' Tino looked shocked .' It was not his fault .'

' Everything is his fault ! '

_' Mathias did you not drink enough ? '_

_' What ? Nah I am totally fine .' Mathias grinned as he leans on Lucas for support, Lucas pulls a face at the smell of alcohol ._

_' Whaz .. Wrong baby .' Mathias grinned as he leaned down for a kiss, but Lucas pushed him off . ' Stop that .'_

_' Luccy .'_

_This time Lucas slammed his fist against his face . ' What the hell ! ' The sudden attack and how drunk Mathias was made the man angry, as he glared at an angry Lucas .' Don't call me that asshole ! '_

_' You are the asshole ! '_

_Everyone looked at them they were used to Lucas being annoyed, but Mathias was never annoyed at him ..' Guys calm down now .' Tino tried to calm them down ._

_' I am going home .' Lucas stood up ._

' Why did I not stay ...' Lucas whimpers .' It's okay .' Tino whispered at him holding him close .

_' Lucas wait ! ' Tino ran after Lucas .' You don't have to babysit me Tino .'_

_Tino just smiled .' I have to work early tomorrow, Berwald stays a bit longer . Can I ride with you ? ' Lucas nodded and both men stepped in the car ._

_' Looks like Emil too, bet they all drunk .'_

_' Eduard says he will drive .'_

_' Did he not drink too ? '_

_' He says he is fine so ..'_

_Both were silent .' He is such an asshole ! He knows I don't like it when he is like that ! '_

_' I know Lucas you hit him pretty hard .'_

_' He deserves it ..' He was silent .' Do you think ...' Tino looked outside for a moment then back at Lucas for being bit silent .' He will leave me .'_

_' Never ! He loves you too much ! I bet he is calling now ! '_

_At that cue the cellphone of Lucas rang .' I told you ! ' Tino grins at Lucas small smile .' Can you take it ? You know driving and on the phone don't mix well .'_

_Tino took the phone and put it on the speaker .' Mathias ? '_

_' Lu-lucas ...' That was not Mathias ..._

_' Berwald ? '_

' Not drunk my ass ...' Lucas fell tears pricking his eyes .' It's not fair ...'

' I know ...'

Lucas looked at the person on the bed .' Wake up you idiot .. You can't ..' Sobs starts to go louder as he grabbed the hand of Mathias, who was not aware what was happening .

' Wake up you fool ! You can't leave me ! .'

**Mathias was in a coma for 3 weeks now .**

' You promised me remember ...' As he shook his head .

**Mathias and Lucas fought the last time, and maybe never say they are sorry ...**

' I am sorry okay ... I am sorry ...'

**It is not fair ...**

' I love you ...'

**The beeping continues .**


End file.
